The Dawn Will Always Rise
by DawnFrostofThunderClan74
Summary: (I'm horrible with creative titles.) Dawnpaw, an apprentice separated from her clan by twolegs, has to struggle to lead a small group of kits and apprentices to safety. I don't want to spoil the rest... actually, I do... but I'm nice, so I won't.
1. Chapter 1

Dawnpaw - light brown she-cat with creme underbelly.

Sunpaw - Brownish red tomcat with ginger tabby stripes.

Littlekit - Small black she-kit with white tail tip and patch on chest, over her heart.

Reedkit - Light gray she-kit.

Cinderkit - Light gray mottled she-kit.

Willowpaw - White she-cat with long white fur and bright blue eyes.

Nightpaw - Black tom with dark green eyes.

Dawnpaw was panicking, Snowstar was panicking, everyone was panicking! Except the Twolegs. To them, this was all just a game. The furless creatures had surrounded the clearing, and thrown a net over it. Most of the warriors had escaped, but Dawnpaw, along with the kits, and most of the apprentices, were caught in the net, struggling as they tried to break free. The kits were tiny enough to crawl across the ground, but every time they got close to the edge, the Twolegs scared them back towards the center. A tiny black and white kit crawled over to Dawnpaw. "Dawnpaw? What's going on?"

"Nothing good." Dawnpaw muttered under her breath.

"Huh?" The kit asked.

"Ummm, I said that we were going to go on an adventure, Littlekit!"

Dawnpaw said, putting on a happy face. Littlekit didn't buy it.

"Uh-huh. Sure you did."

Dawnpaw rolled her eyes as the tiny kit nestled into the fur on her back, which was raised in fear. One of the clumsy Twolegs stumbled over to them, holding a box in one hand, and Dawnpaw hissed. "Here's a feisty one!" It said in it's strange language. The Twoleg pulled something over it's hand, that reached up to it's elbow, opened the box, and bent down. _They can't find Littlekit! What if they hurt her? _Dawnpaw quickly set Littlekit in the box, fast enough that the Twoleg didn't notice, and allowed herself to be herded into the cage. She curled around Littlekit, comforting the poor kit. Littlekit mewed softly, then fell asleep. After a few minutes, Dawnpaw could feel them being picked up, and tossed into something higher up. Then, they started moving, a forward movement. She curled herself tighter around the shaking kit, and shut her eyes.

_**I will take OCs, but only a few please. Also, I need help with warrior names for the kits and some of the apprentices. (Except Littlekit, Dawnpaw and Willowpaw.)**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, in response to the reviews and a few PMs.**_

**FreeEcho: I used some of your OCs in the next chapter, the one after this one. Snake and a few others. (: Also, here's the next chapter! **

**DappledLeafTheBootiful: Thanks for the OCs! Featherpaw can be a rogue or an apprentice. We could make it so that she was an apprentice, but was captured by twolegs earlier, but never found her way back? Would that work for you?**

**Thanks to all the reviewers!**  
—-—

After a while, the movement stopped, and Dawnpaw started listening intently. "Bring those around back, put them in the cages back there. Then we can count them." One of the Twolegs called. Dawnpaw felt herself being lifted carelessly, and carried somewhere. Through the wire door of the cage, she could see a red door, and part of a Twoleg den. She groaned. She was set down on a table, surrounded by other cages. "Dawnpaw and Littlekit here, call your name if you're a clan cat.

"Nightpaw."

"Willowpaw."

"Reedkit and Cinderkit." The two kits cried in unison from different cages.

"Sunpaw!"

Dawnpaw sighed with relief as she heard one of her littermate's names. Wait… where was Stormpaw?

"Does anyone see Stormpaw?" No one responded. Just then, the Twolegs all came in at once. They quickly shoved the cats into the other cages, on a long table over by the door. The new cages were made completely of wire, and had larger spacing in between the wire. When a Twoleg opened Dawnpaw's cage, she wrapped her tail around Littlekit. "Guys, there are two in here. Should I separate them?" Another Twoleg came, blocking the light. "Nah, I think that one's it's kid." The second Twoleg said, shoving both young cats into the wire cage. "Then are these it's kids, too?" Another Twoleg asked, holding up Littlekit's panicked littermates. "Probably." The two kits got thrusted into the cage, and the door to their cage was slammed shut. "Hush." Dawnpaw said commandingly, putting all of the kits behind her. They obeyed, piling together. Once the Twolegs had all left, Dawnpaw stuck her paw through the bar and started hitting the latch. Suddenly, she got an idea. She stuck her tail through the bars and lifted up the latch, causing the door to creak open. The kits cheered quietly. Sliding out onto the table, Dawnpaw opened the cage next to hers, Willowpaw's. The white she-cat leapt out, her long fur flowing behind her. Soon, all the cages were open, and the cats were gathered on the floor underneath the table. "First, let's try to open the door." Dawnpaw said. The cats lined up in order of size, Nightpaw bracing himself as Sunpaw leapt onto him. Willowpaw struggled slightly, but managed to get up. Dawnpaw tossed the kits onto her back, telling them to hold on as she gave a powerful thrust with her hind legs, landing nimbly on the pile of cats. "Okay, Reedkit, move towards the door. Good, Cinderkit, get on his back." Littlekit jumped onto the top and wrapped herself tightly around the door handle. "Pull!" Dawnpaw commanded. The cats all held on tighter to whatever was underneath them, and leaned to the side. "Almost…" Dawnpaw muttered, tiny kit claws digging into her back. The door popped open, and the cats all fell over, except Littlekit, who was still holding onto the handle, squealing in alarm.

_**Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha! Cliffhanger! Don't worry, I'll post again whenever I have the time. Okay, questions. Ummm….**_

_**What do you think will happen next?**_

_**And one that I can answer, who's your favorite character so far?**_

_**Um, still accepting OCs. That's all! Dawny signing off. (:**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 3

"Help her, you dense furballs!" Cinderkit squeaked, angry that she couldn't help her sister. Littlekit quickly swung herself onto the doorknob. "Cinderkit, calm down. Okay, Dawnpaw? Can you come under me?" Littlekit asked. Dawnpaw did as she was told, and Littlekit calmly landed on her back. "Thanks! Okay, let's go." Littlekit said. Dawnpaw hoisted all three of the tiny kits onto her back. Willowpaw walked beside her, glancing anxiously at the small kits. "Do you want to carry one?" Dawnpaw asked, seeing her friend's concerned expression. Willowpaw nodded, hoisting Reedkit off of Dawnpaw's back and nestling him into her long, soft fur. Cinderkit glanced between Reedkit and Littlekit as Willowpaw fell behind. "Don't worry, I can take care of myself." Littlekit reassured her sister. Cinderkit leapt to the ground, running up to Willowpaw, who bent down for the kit to climb on. After a while of walking, Dawnpaw walked forward to Nightpaw, who looked thoroughly lost. They walked together in silence, Littlekit glancing around. Suddenly, a light gray tom dropped down in front of them. "Going somewhere?" He asked. "Yes, yes we are. We have been captured by a few mouse-brained twolegs, escaped a Twoleg den, and are trying to find our families, and I'm _not_ about to be stopped by some mangy rogue!" Dawnpaw spat. The tom just looked confused. "I just thought that he looked a little lost. And the city is dangerous at night." The tom said, glancing at the sun, just a little bit away from dusk. Dawnpaw immediately felt bad. "Sorry. It's been a long day."

The tom nodded, as if this were an understandable answer. "Well, I'm Snake, and.." he looked up, and Dawnpaw answered.

"I'm Dawnpaw,"

"And they are…" Snake asked hesitantly.

"Littlekit is on my back, that one is Nightpaw, Willowpaw is back there, and Sunpaw is over there." Dawnpaw said, still skeptical and not wanting to reveal that there were small kits with them. Reedkit squeaked in indignation as he stick his head out of Willowpaw's thick fur. "Hey! We're here, too!" He called. Cinderkit stuck her paw out and dragged him under the fur. Snake looked at them with amusement. Dawnpaw sighed. Might as well introduce them. "That's Reedkit, and the kit who just, thankfully, shut him up, was Cinderkit." She said, sighing at the kit's antics. Two heads popped out of the fur. "Why-" Snake seemed to think about asking the apprentice why they were out here, but thought better of it. "Would you guys like a place to sleep for the night?" He asked. Nightpaw nodded, and Willowpaw and Sunpaw murmured in agreement. Snake looked over at Dawnpaw. "Sure. Thank you!" As Snake led them away, Dawnpaw couldn't help but think they were being led into a trap.

**For Duskspiral: Those are good names! (: I like Cinderleaf, but if you want, she can be Cindershade.**

**Okay, ummm... Thanks to FreeEcho for submitting Snake. (Your other characters will come soon.)**


	4. NOTE

_**This is just a tiny note, LAST CALL FOR OCS IF YOU WANT MULTIPLE ROGUES IN A GROUP!**_

_**That's all. So... yeah, umm...**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	5. Chapter 4

Snake led them into a clearing, where multiple cats were sunning themselves, and a few hissed at the group of clan cats. Dawnpaw set Littlekit on Willowpaw's back. "If something goes wrong, run as fast as you can." Dawnpaw whispered. Willowpaw nodded solemnly. "Whoa, chill, guys! I invited them, just for the night. They have three small kits, and I'm not _totally _heartless." Two cats laughed at that. Snake ignored them, continuing. "Okay, everyone, we need to introduce ourselves." A dark tortoiseshell she-cat stepped gracefully into the clearing.

"And why, oh dear leader, would we introduce ourselves to some mangy kittypet strays? They look pretty well taken care of."

Snake shot her a dirty look. "Chava, they're not kittypets. They're clan cats." A cat howled in outrage. "Why would we help some darn clan cats? They bring nothing but trouble. If you ask me, we should drive them out and give them something to remember us by." A dark ginger she cat yowled, glaring at the cats with undisguised hatred in her amber eyes. A few cats mewed in hesitant agreement, afraid they would be the cause of her anger next if they didn't. Reedkit whimpered, terrified. "Okay, everyone calm down, and shut up!" Snake screeched, looking down on the other cats. A white she-cat with bright green eyes walked up to the clan cats. "They _will _sleep here. I can show them to where they will be sleeping." The she-cat said. "Thank you, Sugar. You can do that." He gave the rogues one last hard look before leaping up a tree, where he curled up in the hollow. Sugar led the rest of the clan cats to where they would be sleeping, under a fallen tree that had been hollowed out. The moss on the bottom was quite stale, but everyone was too grateful to do anything. Around Dawnpaw, her clanmates sunk to the ground, falling asleep instantly. She curled herself around the kits and tried to force herself to sleep.

_A large golden tom looked down on her. "Why? Leave that place at once, for rogues are not to be trusted!" He growled. Suddenly, his body stiffened, and he stood taller. "One small and dark as night, one tall and full of light. You must decide what is best for your clan, StarClan has done everything we can." Dawnpaw looked up, and everything had faded to darkness._

_**Yay! I'm so glad that I finally got a chapter out. Life's been busy. Anyway, who do you think is described in the prophecy?**_

_**Answer: I don't want to spoil... that, and I may or may not have any idea what the cats do. **_

_**So, a question I can answer! Who is your favorite character now?**_

_**answer: Littlekit. She's awesome. I also like Dawnpaw, and Sugar seems really sweet. (:**_

_**HUGE THANKS TO FreeEcho, Duskspiral, AND DappledleafTheBootiful for submitting OCs! **__**Also, extra thanks to FreeEcho, who has been nothing but encouraging this entire time, and is actually the reason I make frequent updates. Also, if your OC hasn't appeared yet, they will soon, I promise. I'm also extending a request for kittypet OCs, don't ask why, it will be explained later. (;**_


	6. Chapter 5

Dawnpaw woke with a start. Dark as night? She looked around, and her eyes came to rest on Nightpaw. Hmmmm… Suddenly, Sugar burst in, saying, "Your clan! Your kits!" Dawnpaw leapt to her feet, and followed Sugar into the forest, with Nightpaw rushing out ahead of them. "Dawnpaw!" Sunpaw breathed. He led her over to the edge of the clearing, where the rest of her team was gathered, in a protective circle around the kits.

"Snake, he tried to kill the kits! And then he left, with almost half our group of cats!" Sugar said, stopping beside the circle.

"Who is left?" Dawnpaw asked sharply.

"Me, Pluto, Apple, Soda, Chava, Caramel, Raven, Moon, and your clan cats, of course."

_**Allegiances! (These are OCs, so descriptions will vary!)**_

**(From DappledleafTheBootiful:)**

Name~Apple

Appearance~A pretty tortoiseshell and white she cat with green eyes

Personality~Sweet, bouncy, fun loving, a little oblivious to what's happening right now.

Backstory~Found as a newborn kit under a tree root. Both parents had been slain by foxes, so the rogues took her in.

Fun Facts~She is an only child and both her parents died.

Family/Friends~Friends with almost everyone!

Other~Relatively young, and full of energy.

Name~Soda

Appearance~A Sealpoint Siamese tomcat with the classic blue eyes

Personality~Rather boastful sometimes, tries to be friendly yet often comes off as rude and irritating. He is often loud and annoying without meaning to be

Family~A sister called Cara

Backstory~He and his sister grew up as pampered kittypets yet when his twolegs, or Brightfurs (as he calls them), moved, he felt unhappy about his new surroundings. They tried to get back home, escaping through a window, though they got lost and stumbled along the rogue group that kindly took them in.

Other~He is only 10 moons, though acts older.

Name~Cara (Short for Caramel)

Appearance~The exact same as her brother, just smaller

Personality~Sweet and cheerful though she has a rather short temper, especially when she wakes up. She is often grumpy throughout the morning so cats normally let her sleep

Family~A brother called Soda

Backstory~Same as Soda

Other~She is also 10 moons yet she looks younger with her size

Name~Chava

Appearance~A dark tortoiseshell she cat with yellow eyes and a patch of fur missing on her right front leg

Personality~Grumpy and rude with all who she meets. She tends to act more confident than she actually is. Although with cats she knows, she is relatively friendly

Family~None

Backstory~She was the only one left in her family. By the time she was five moons old, twolegs came across her two other sisters and mother. Unaware of another kit, they took the others whilst Chava was playing in the woods. She often went there alone, yet she had a horrible shock when she returned. The rogue group took her in and she has lived there for awhile.

Other~She is 14 moons and friends with Pluto

Name~Pluto

Appearance~A mottled grey tabby Tom with green eyes

Personality~Cheerful and optimistic normally. Sometimes he has a bad day and thinks the worst of everything yet he tries to stay polite through a grumpy faze

Family~None

Backstory~He was born there yet his family left when he was seven moons, wanting to head off alone. He begged to stay and has lived there ever since

Other~He is 18 moons and has a slight crush on Chava.

**(From FreeEcho:)**

Raven/ a jet black she-cat with white paws, one blue eye and one green

Moon/ dark gray tom with white tipped ears and blue eyes.

Sugar/ a white gentle she-cat with light green eyes.

_**Yeah, so i'm in Indiana and because of that, I probably won't be updating much until Sunday... however, i'm going to post the chapters I already have written out. (:**_


	7. Chapter 6

Dawnpaw sighed. "Please gather up them all!" She told the other apprentices. They nodded and raced off, Willowpaw leading the kits. "I'll go get my brother, Moon." Sugar said, running into one of the dens. She came out with a dark gray tom cat. "Okay, guys! We need to get back to our clan.." Dawnpaw started. Moon cut her off,

"Why bother? You can just stay with us. It'll give you the same things, food, water, shelter." Dawnpaw's hackles raised.

"Excuse me? My family is there somewhere! My littermate, Stormpaw, is out there! He probably is missing us terribly, and I refuse to leave him permanently! So get your muzzle back where it belongs, and _focus!_" Dawnpaw snapped, her eyes appearing to have green flames in them. Moon cowered behind his sister. He shook his fur out and stood back up, pretending he had been there the entire time. "Okay, so what do we do?" Sugar asked calmly, getting the conversation back on track.

Dawnpaw nodded at her, right as the rest of the clan cats arrived with the rogues. "They've been told about Snake." Sunpaw said to his sister. Dawnpaw walked to the front of the crowd, and turned around to address them. "We must return to the forest, to our families. But we don't know how to get there. For you guys, your family is your group. We know that you understand how we feel, that longing to greet them, so I must ask this, will anyone help us to find our home?" Dawnpaw said earnestly.

"I will."

"Of course!"

"Yes, I will."

Multiple cats chimed in, granting their support. Dawnpaw smiled, relieved. "Who wants to stay here?" Dawnpaw asked. Raven stepped forward. "I really, truly do want to help you find your home, but my sister, Sparrow, went with them, and I think she was forced into it. I want to be here if- _when _she comes back." He said sadly, but strongly. Dawnpaw nodded. "Anyone else?" She asked. Pluto walked up. "I'm so sorry, Dawnpaw. I can't bear to leave my home." He said softly, then became more cheerful, "But I wish you luck!"

Soda was right behind them. "I want to stay here. They saved my sister and I, and I

am in their debt." He said, serious for once in his life. Cara stepped up beside her brother, and whispered in his ear. He nodded solemnly, and she walked up. "You're staying, too?" Dawnpaw asked, looking at the littermate's expressions. "No. I want to come with you. I want to stay with my brother, but he can take care of himself, and I will return soon." She said, smiling at her brother. Dawnpaw grinned. "Okay, so that's left Apple, Moon, Sugar, Cara, and Chava, as well as my clan." She said. Chava walked forward. "I want to stay. I was born here, and I will die here. And if in between, my family comes back, I don't want to miss that." She said, standing next to the cats. "Clan cats think they're so much better than everyone else, and they're so bossy!" Moon muttered grouchily. Sugar shot him a look, and he shut up. Dawnpaw ignored them. "Alright, we will head out tomorrow, so eat and rest, guys!" She called. The other apprentices cheered, as well as a few of the cats that were coming. Then, everyone set out to hunt, or headed back to their dens to rest.

**_Oh, shout out to FreeEcho, my test reader, and all the humans who submitted OCs, some of them will come in later. _**


	8. Chapter 7

Dawnpaw yawned as she stretched. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, and the camp was motionless. She sighed, then started walking to go wake up her group. First, she headed over to the den where Sugar had collapsed after they had hunted together all day. Dawnpaw peeked in, and Sugar was waking the rogues who would come with them. Dawnpaw shot a grateful smile to her, which she returned. The apprentice walked back to where Willowpaw was curled around the kits. As Dawnpaw neared, Willowpaw's head shot up, her hackles raised and claws out. When she realized it was just Dawnpaw, she stood up, careful not to wake the kits. _What is it? _Willowpaw mouthed. "Time to go. Sugar is waking the rogues." Dawnpaw whispered. Willowpaw nodded, and started grooming the kits gently to wake them up. Cinderkit had about the same reaction, and leapt in front of her brother. Willowpaw giggled, and Cinderkit sighed. Littlekit gracefully stretched, then ran up to Dawnpaw. "Can I come with you?" She asked. Dawnpaw nodded. "I'm going to go wake the cats. Wanna come?" Littlekit bounced up and down, and followed Dawnpaw as she walked into the other den. Nightpaw was awake, and grooming himself. "Time to go?" He guessed. Littlekit nodded. Sunpaw was laying on his back, snoring. Dawnpaw grinned. "Shhh!" She said to the other cats. Creeping forward, she crouched down, the let out a playful yowl as she landed on her brother. He mewed in alarm, then leapt to his feet. "Did you seriously-" He asked, faking anger that she had started a play fight like the ones that they had done as kits. He soared through the air, trying to land on Dawnpaw, who laughed. Littlekit leapt up as high as she could, and landed on Sunpaw's back. He faked trying to shake her off, then stopped. "You won. I submit!" He said playfully. Littlekit jumped off gracefully, and started grooming her tiny paws. Dawnpaw playfully scooped her up, and plopped her on her back. "Let's go eat." Dawnpaw said. From up on her back, Littlekit squeaked in agreement.


	9. Chapter 8

Dawnpaw sighed. They were heading out, and Sugar wanted to go in the trees so that the Twolegs wouldn't see them. Cinderkit, Reedkit and Littlekit were riding on Dawnpaw's back, to give Willowpaw her full strength to climb, as she hadn't done it before. The rogues were already up, but Dawnpaw was the first of the clan cats to start climbing. "Hold on." Dawnpaw said to the kits, not deterred by the tall trunk. She set her front paws on the trunk, and curled her tail over her back to help catch the kits. Kicking with her hind legs, she started shimmying up the tree. Reedkit started slipping, and Dawnpaw stopped, but Cinderkit caught him. "He's fine." She reassured, grasping the apprentice's fur once again. Dawnpaw continued up the tree, and soon came to the first branch. Sighing in relief, she hoisted herself onto the limb.  
She grasped Reedkit in her jaws, and put Cinderkit between her shoulder blades. Littlekit's tiny claws were easily holding onto the apprentice's fur. Dawnpaw grunted, and used her powerful hind legs to leap easily onto the next branch. After a few more, she was just under the largest branch. One more leap, and she would be with the other cats. Carefully calculating her jump, she paused. After a moment, she landed gracefully on the branch. She swung Reedkit onto her back, and opened her mouth to speak. Then, she saw the view. The apprentices looked like mice from up here, and the rogue camp was the size of a single den! Sugar walked towards her. "I know." She said happily. Sugar lifted up Reedkit and set him on the branch, doing the same thing with his littermates. Littlekit smiled, and Cinderkit leaned protectively against Reedkit. "Nightpaw! You're up!" Sugar called down. Nightpaw nodded, and slowly started up the tree.

Once everyone was up, Sugar started instructing the cats. "Moon! Cara! Please go up ahead and lead the way. We want to go past the abandoned Twoleg den, please." Cara nodded, and agilely started leaping from tree to tree. "Slow down!" Moon called, struggling to keep up. Cara paused, and looked backwards. "Yeah, I will. I don't want to leave you behind!" She teased. "I'm perfectly fine! It's that I want to let the clan cats catch up!" He defended himself. They continued argueing jokingly as Sugar turned to the remaining cats. "Okay, Apple, can you go in the back? I can lead." She looked at the clan cats. "Okay, we will go in single file. Dawnpaw first, then Willowpaw, Sunpaw, and Nightpaw." She smiled at the kits. "Can you guys jump? If so, pick a spot in line." Cinderkit looked at Reedkit. "I'll be fine. Don't worry!" He protested. Littlekit walked up to where Dawnpaw was standing, and slid in behind her. Reedkit went behind Willowpaw, and Cinderkit stopped after him, ready to catch him if he fell. "Okay! Let's go!" Sugar said. Apple went to the end of the line, and Sugar leapt up to the front. Sugar easily landed on the next branch, and Dawnpaw landed behind her. Littlekit hesitated. "Don't worry. I can catch you!" Dawnpaw said encouragingly. Littlekit nodded, and jumped. Her front claws landed on the branch, and she quickly swung herself up. Dawnpaw licked the top of her head affectionately, and turned to watch Willowpaw leap. She jumped, and just barely scratched the branch. As she started to fall, Dawnpaw lunged down and caught her, pulling her up so that she could sit on the branch. Reedkit cowered, until Cinderkit set her tail on his shoulder comfortingly. He leapt, and got nabbed by Dawnpaw halfway across. Once Reedkit was safe, Cinderkit sprinted and soared easily across the gap. Sunpaw jumped, neatly landing and curling his tail around his paws. Nightpaw backed up, then jumped up into the air. Time seemed to stop as his body blocked out the sun. Dawnpaw gasped as a small voice in her head said. "It's a coincidence. He is not the cat prophecies!" It was not one of the normal voices inside her head that she normally heard. She was burst out of thought when Nightpaw landed beside her. "Okay, next jump!" Sugar called, already across. Dawnpaw couldn't shake that small voice that kept telling her that Nightpaw was not prophesied, and that he would be safe.

_And the cats prophesied won't be?_

_**I'm tired. Anyone else? Yeah, I have lots of chapters written out, so get ready for a flood of chapters!**_


	10. Chapter 9

"Okay, we can walk on the ground now that we're away from the Twolegs." Sugar said. Dawnpaw sighed in relief. She hated heights. Without hesitation, she leapt down to the lower branches until she was on solid ground again. Littlekit was right behind her, and the rest of the cats slowly followed. Sugar landed neatly beside them. "Dawnpaw, you and I will lead, as I am quite confident in you fighting ability in case we come across and danger." Dawnpaw nodded, and Sugar turned to the rest of the cats. "Moon, you take the back. Apple, you go on that side, and Caramel, you're over there. Kits in the very center, stronger fighters around them. Sharpest eyes are up with us." Everyone sorted into where the belonged, but Dawnpaw looked over at Littlekit. She turned to Sugar. "I don't mean to disrespect your commands, but Littlekit has very sharp eyes, as well as good hearing." Dawnpaw said, dipping her head. "Okay! Littlekit, come here!" Sugar called. Littlekit, who had been listening in since her name was said, bounded forward. The group set out, watching the sun, which was creeping down, close to the horizon.

Littlekit stopped suddenly, sniffing the air. "Stop." She said softly. Sugar gestured to the rest of the group to stop with her tail. "I smell something.. There! A flash of red." Littlekit said, proud of the fact she saw it. "It's a fox." Dawnpaw said quietly. Sugar nodded, and quietly weaved in and out of the crowd, telling them about the danger as Dawnpaw set Littlekit in the center. Suddenly, a reddish brown muzzle lunged from a bush, heading straight for the kits. Dawnpaw leapt, shoving the fox's muzzle aside just in time. "Willowpaw and Nightpaw! Take the kits and hide nearby! We'll tell you when it's gone!" Dawnpaw ordered, watching out of the corner of her eye as they obeyed. "Sugar, Moon, Cara! Go behind it and try and distract it! Sunpaw, go to the other side and aim for the eyes! Apple, don't let it get near the kits!" She continued, swiping at the fox's head. It swang around, trying to bite all the cats. Tearing Sugar's shoulder in it's jaws, the fox growled, and fled. Dawnpaw ran towards Sugar, who was laying on the ground. "Are you okay?" Dawnpaw asked anxiously. From behind her, Littlekit ran out of the bush. "Sunpaw, Cara, Apple! Get cobwebs! Now!" She ordered, her normally sweet and shy demeanor evaporated. The cats ran off. "Moon, keep her awake. Dawnpaw, stay here. I need you here. Cinderkit!" Littlekit was panting, as she called her sister, and Cinderkit scampered away from Reedkit and the two apprentices, and stopped beside her sister. "What do you need?" She asked. Littlekit paused, then started to speak, "You know what goldenrod and marigold look like, right? Find some, please!" Cinderkit nodded, and raced off. Just then, the cats arrived with cobwebs. "Thanks." Littlekit muttered, unwinding the cobwebs from Caramel's paw. She patted them onto Sugar's wound, then took the rest from the other cats and did the same thing. The bleeding stopped, and Littlekit sighed, relieved. Dawnpaw bent down to Sugar's head, and gave it a reassuring lick. "You'll be okay." She said, nodding at Moon before heading over to where Littlekit was sitting. "You did all you could. Just one thing, how did you know how to heal?" Dawnpaw asked gently.

"Well, Cinderkit knew from Silvermoon, who gave us basic healing herbs. And…. well…." Littlekit was clearly uncomfortable. "It's fine, you can tell me later." Dawnpaw said as Cinderkit raced in with a bundle of leaves in her mouth. Once again, Littlekit put on her healing attitude. Littlekit murmured thanks, taking the herbs from her sister, who went back to Reedkit. Littlekit hesitantly lifted up the dressing, then patted it back down. "Chew those into a poultice!" Littlekit ordered. Dawnpaw started chewing, and gagged at the unique taste. "Good." Littlekit said after a few more seconds. She lifted up the cobwebs, and Dawnpaw set the herbs back on the ground. Littlekit scraped up some of the paste, and spread it onto the wound. Sugar groaned. "Hang in there." Littlekit said, slathering more onto Sugar's shoulder. "Okay. We're done." Littlekit said. Sugar nodded. "Cinderkit, Dawnpaw! Come on!" Littlekit called. The cats stood in front of her.

"Dawnpaw, slide under Sugar's stomach and lead her over there. Her hind legs will be working fine, so she can try and move them. Cinderkit, take Sunpaw, Willowpaw and Cara, and go get some moss for nests." Littlekit ordered. The cats did as they were told, and Dawnpaw carried Sugar across the clearing to under the bush where the kits had hid. Reedkit was still there, with Nightpaw. Dawnpaw set down the injured she-cat, and wordlessly started to weave some of the brambles into a den shape. Once she was satisfied, she headed back out to Littlekit. The black and white kit was laying down, sound asleep. _She's probably tired from a long day. _Dawnpaw thought as she carried Littlekit to where Sugar was resting, passing off the nap as just exhaustion. She didn't realize how important it could be to Sugar's survival.

**Next chapter will be focusing on Littlekit. Because she's such a fun character to write, and I want to add some DRAMA! (A.k.a. I'm bored...)**


	11. Chapter 10

_A calico she-cat dipped her head to the tiny cat. The kit returned the gesture, and then spoke. "A new lesson, Speckleheart?" She said quietly. _

"_Yes. You must learn the next lesson." Speckleheart responded. _

"_The next lesson? What is it?" _

"_Well, first, I will tell you about a cat I once healed. His name was Thornleaf." The kit sat down, curling her tail around her paws. _

"_He was a fierce warrior, but one time, a badger caught his shoulder with it's claws. Is was quite similar to that rogue's injury. Thornleaf came to my den, unable to move his front leg. You see, the badger had ripped through the muscle there, and a tiny bit of the tendon that let him move it. I prescribed gentle exercise, which he did determinedly. Soon, he could move it, but it was always stiff, and he couldn't really raise it. He was lucky to be able to walk! He retired to the elder's den, and never went back onto the battlefield. However, a few days after he was able to move it, a unjust battle erupted, and StarClan was so angry that they sent a storm, which sent all the cats down the river, to the Twolegplace. Some of them never came back. He lived peacefully, and helped to train the next leader. So, my sweet kit, just remember, everything is meant to happen, and that… you can't save everyone."_

_The kit sighed. "But I need to! You're teaching me, so I'm going to save her, right?" _

_Speckleheart groaned. "You completely missed the point of that story, didn't you?"_

Littlekit shook herself awake. Dawnpaw was grooming herself in the center of the clearing, a freshly caught rabbit and a squirrel next to her. When she saw Littlekit, she walked over to her. "Want to share?" She asked. The little kit nodded, "But shouldn't we bring something to Sugar?"

Dawnpaw smiled, "That's what the squirrel is for. It's for Sugar, and maybe a few other cats if she's not hungry."

"Oh. Okay!" Littlekit said joyfully. Dawnpaw bent down and took a small bite of the rabbit. Littlekit munched happily with Dawnpaw, the two friends sharing a happy moment. Then Moon came running out from the bush where he was sleeping. "Hey, Littlekit? Can you check on Sugar?" He asked, his grouchy attitude not showing through. Littlekit nodded, took a last bite of rabbit, and headed back into the bush. Sugar was still laying down, her shoulder up. Littlekit lifted up the cobwebs, sniffing the poultice to make sure it wasn't stale. Sugar yawned. "Oh, hey, Littlekit." She said. "How are you feeling?" Littlekit asked anxiously.

"I can kind of walk? I guess?" Sugar said.

"No, you will stay here until your shoulder heals." Littlekit said sternly. Sugar sighed, then shakily got to her feet. She bent her paw under her and hobbled along on 3 paws. Shaking her head, Littlekit followed.

"Sugar! You're up!" Moon said happily, nuzzling his sister. Sugar nearly fell over. "Yeah, but not for long if you knock me over!" She teased. Moon purred softly.

"Sugar! I caught a squirrel for you!" Dawnpaw called, picking up the prey and dropping it at Sugar's feet. Sugar purred in thanks and started eating. Moon took a small bite and swallowed it. "I'm going to go hunt. Apple! Cara!" Moon called. The cats rose from their slumber and walked over to him. "Yes? I was sleeping!" Cara complained. "We're going hunting." Moon said. The rogues raced off into the forest.

Sugar licked her lips and looked down, "I don't think that I can eat that much." She said. "Sure. We'll give it to the kits, then." Dawnpaw said, shrugging. Dawnpaw lifted it up and carried it over to the other kits, with Littlekit following behind, and Sugar limping around the clearing, trying to strengthen her injured leg, although Littlekit guessed it would be no less than a quarter moon before they could continue.

_**My favorite part: "You completly missed the point of that story, didn't you?" (:**_


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

A small monster without sides drove up from a dirt path through the forest, and two Twolegs hopped out. Flame whimpered, and they both started to run. One of the Twolegs had the collar that Flame had taken off. The other one had a large net. "Split up!" Ordered Willowbreeze. Flame looked back at her. "Go, you idiot!" She barked, turning to face the Twolegs. She nimbly avoided the net, and leapt up, grabbing the collar out of the Twolegs fur-less paws. The Twoleg with the collar gasped in alarm. Willowbreeze quickly sped off into the forest, smashing the collar against a rock as she ran. It crackled with electricity, but soon went silent. She thought about calling Flame, but didn't want to give him away to the Twolegs, so she agilely leapt up an oak tree, and curled up in the hollow in it to sleep. She glanced down one last time at the broken collar, and went to sleep.

Willowbreeze awoke to a scuffling noise. A squirrel was climbing up the tree. _Perfect! _Willowbreeze thought, getting ready to leap out of the hollow. As soon as the squirrel poked its head into the hollow, Willowbreeze leapt, her powerful muscles aiding her. She grabbed it as she flew by, and landed nimbly below the tree. Quickly devouring her prey, she lay down in the warm sunlight. After a few minutes, she got up and started searching for a sharp rock, which she soon found. A relatively large rock was sticking up out of the ground. She started sawing her collar on it, until it eventually broke off. Next, she howled to try and find Flame. A weak howl answered back, and Willowbreeze raced as fast as she could towards the source of the howl. She stopped, panting. Flame was laying in the clearing, his beautiful fur catching the sunlight. He was breathing slowly. "Flame? Flame!" Willowbreeze was panicking. "Wake up you idiot!" Flame leapt to his feet. "Yes, ma'am!" Willowbreeze growled. "Do you know how much that scared me? I will legitimately murder you!" Willowbreeze leapt towards Flame, kidding around with him. She wouldn't actually hurt him, and he knew that. The scuffled around, play fighting, until Willowbreeze abruptly stopped. "Not here. We have to escape, then we can goof off." She said, shooting a small smile at Flame, who returned it. They went back to walking, and soon reached the wall. "Okay, now let's look for a gate for the Twolegs. They didn't just magically appear." Willowbreeze said confidently. Flame responded puzzledly, "Can they? I wouldn't put it past them…" Willowbreeze snorted quietly in amusement, then covered it up with a fake, frustrated groan. Flame say right past it. He glanced over at her, his eyes laughing. She rolled her eyes.

_**So... how did you guys like it? Also, HUGE thanks to FreeEcho, because as of now she is the only reviewer and helping to keep me motivated. Okay, I'm going to be starting questions of the chapter, so... yeah.**_

_**Question: Do you do anything when you're happy? **_

_**Answer: I do this weird thing where I try not to smile, or I'll just grin like a maniac. **_


	13. Chapter 12

"Yes!" Dawnpaw said as the sun shone in her eyes. The rest of the apprentices groaned. "Come on! Let's go!" She cheered, racing out of the den as the others slowly rose. Sugar was still laying in the center of the clearing, but shakily stood, stretching her limbs. "Time to go! Gather in the center of the clearing!" Dawnpaw screeched. All the cats meandered out of their dens, with Dawnpaw herding them into the center. "Okay! Today, we will reach the clans! I would like to thank each and every one of you for helping us find our home." The apprentice stated happily. The cats yowled, as her excitement seemed to be contagious. Sugar was standing beside her, smiling. "Let's go!" The white she-cat yowled, walking quickly out of the clearing. The cats streamed behind her, Littlekit and her littermates running to keep up with the older cats. Dawnpaw swung the kits onto her back, and they happily squealed.  
"I think it's just over that hill…" Sugar said, practically just dragging her injured leg. Dawnpaw leaned against her as support. "Come on!" She called to the cats. The rogues looked prepared for war. "On second thought, I will go ahead with Sunpaw, Nightpaw, Willowpaw and the kit's will stay with the rest of the cats. We don't want the other clans to attack us." Dawnpaw explained. Sugar nodded understandingly. "That's reasonable. However, if they do attack, Moon, Cara, and I will come. Apple will stay with the kits, as she's best at handling them." Dawnpaw thought about pointing out that the older cat was injured, but decided against it, as the clan cats attacking was relatively unlikely. "Sounds good. Sort up, please!" The apprentice ordered. She pridefully started to lead her clanmates down to their homes.  
A hiss sounded from the bushes, and Dawnpaw held up her tail to stop the apprentices. "Who is it?" She said, trying to sound more confident than she was.

"It is Featherstar of RiverClan! I have four strong cats with me." Dawnpaw paused for a second. Who was Featherstar and what had happened to Brookstar? "I am Dawnpaw of Thunderclan. I have 3 cats with me." Featherstar slid out of the bush. "Oh, thank StarClan! I'm sorry I lied. I wasn't sure who you were, and so I wanted to seem tough so we wouldn't be attacked. I'm actually Featherpaw, and this is my sister, Dappledpaw." Featherpaw breathed. Dawnpaw grinned.  
"Finally! Can you lead me to Snowstar?" The Thunderclan apprentice asked happily. Featherpaw looked uncomfortable. "Here, why don't you come to Riverclan's camp, and we'll tell you what we know."  
Dawnpaw nodded. "Sounds good. May I go retrieve the rest of my group?"

Featherpaw paused, her eyes lighting up. "There are warriors with you?"

Dawnpaw sighed. "No, just us and 3 kits, as well as the rogues who helped us here." Featherpaw nodded sadly. "We only have a few cats, mostly apprentices, though there are two kits."

Dawnpaw gasped, "Wait, so where are the rest of the clan cats?!"

Featherpaw sighed. "We don't know. Go gather the rest of your clan, and we can talk in the camp."

Dawnpaw nodded, and walked back to where the other apprentices were pacing uncomfortably. "Let's go get Sugar's group." She said, walking back to where they had stayed.

"You're not dead!" Cheered Reedkit. Cinderkit hit his head with sheathed claws. "Bee-brain." She muttered. Dawnpaw smiled down at them. "No, we're alive. And we met a Riverclan patrol!" Dawnpaw cheered. Sugar purred, "I knew you would."

Dawnpaw smiled at her. "Okay, we were invited to the Riverclan camp! Follow me!"

The group followed Dawnpaw into the forest.

So... Yeah! they found the clans... kind of..


	14. Chapter 13

"Dawnpaw! You came!" Featherpaw said happily. Dawnpaw nodded, glancing around at the near-empty camp. "Come to the warrior's den." Featherpaw invited all of the cats. Dappledpaw was sitting inside when they entered, and dipped her head in greeting, a gesture which Dawnpaw returned. "So, do you want to go first?" Featherpaw asked. Dawnpaw smiled graciously. "Sure. So, we were taken by Twolegs. We escaped, and then we were found by the rogues. They helped us find the clans, and now we're here." Dawnpaw explained.

Featherpaw nodded. "We were taken by twolegs as well. However, one of the apprentices, my sister, had been looking out of the cage when we were in the monster, and we were able to find our way back."

Sunpaw chimed up. "So there are no warriors? Did they leave to try and find us?"

Featherpaw sighed. "Well, one of the losers that lives nearby said that they left because of the Twoleg attack, probably because they didn't feel safe anymore. But we don't know for sure."

Dappledpaw mewed, "Would you guys like to settle into your camp?"

Dawnpaw dipped her head. "Yes. We will get out of your fur." She said jokingly. As they were leaving, Featherpaw called out, "Wait! There's a gathering tonight to decide what to do! Bring your entire clan!" Dawnpaw flicked her tail to acknowledge her statement, and led her clan to the Thunderclan camp.

Dawnpaw breathed in the scent of home. She peeked her head into the apprentice's den and sighed as she smelled the familiar scent. Reedkit raced towards the nursery, with Willowpaw trying to stop him. "Robinwing! We're home!" He shoved his head in under the bramble supports. "Robinwing?" He said sadly. His tail drooped, and Dawnpaw's heart melted. "Robinwing is.. on an adventure like we were! She'll come back with the rest of the clan in a few moons." She comforted, sad that she had to lie to the kit. Reedkit perked up. "So when she gets here, we should have the nursery ready?" He asked. Dawnpaw nodded, and Reedkit raced over to Cinderkit, who affectionately licked his head. He started talking, and Cinderkit looked at Dawnpaw knowingly. The apprentice shrugged and went back to the other cats. Sunpaw purred and rubbed up against her. "We need to hunt." Dawnpaw said, licking his shoulder gently. "Probably in groups of three or four?" She suggested. Sugar nodded and walked up to stand beside her. "Dawnpaw, you will lead a hunting patrol of Caramel and Nightpaw. Moon, can you take Apple and Sunpaw?" The cats nodded, and set out. Dawnpaw looked back at her patrol. "So, what kind of prey? Rabbit, forest prey or birds?" She asked. Cara looked at the group. "If we do rabbit, we'll have to be speedy. Can I see how fast we are?" She asked. Dawnpaw nodded at the older cat, and they all lined up. "First cat to that tree gets to pick the area!" She said excitedly. "Go!" Cara shouted. The cats were off like a shot, Dawnpaw agilely leaping over tree roots. Nightpaw tripped, but got back up and started sprinting again. Cara was gaining on Dawnpaw, but the apprentice pulled ahead and landed, claws unsheathed, on the tree trunk. Cara reached it a second later, and Nightpaw landed on it as well. "Nice!" He congratulated his friend. Dawnpaw smiled shyly. "Okay, we all are pretty fast, so I think we'll have most luck with rabbits." Cara said, grinning.


	15. Chapter 14

Dawnpaw was carrying two rabbits and a mouse, Cara had a rabbit and a squirrel, and Nightpaw had a finch and a rabbit. The cats dropped all the prey into a pile, and Cara picked up a large rabbit. "Want to share?" She asked Sugar. Sugar smiled, and the two cats settled down to eat. Dawnpaw picked up a juicy rabbit to give to the kits. "Do… do you want to share?" Nightpaw asked shyly. Dawnpaw shrugged. "Sure! I'm giving this to the kits, so I was going to eat with them. Plus, the nursery is warmest." She said, walking over there. Nightpaw followed holding a smaller rabbit.  
"Dawnpaw!" Littlekit exclaimed, bouncing over. "Here! What's gotten you so riled up?" Dawnpaw asked, dropping the rabbit in front of the three kits. "We were climbing the nursery wa-." Reedkit said cheerfully. Cinderkit wrestled him to the ground and out her paw over his mouth. Dawnpaw sighed. "How old are you guys?" She asked. Littlekit answered promptly as Cinderkit let up her brother. "We're almost five and a quarter moons!" The kits started to eat, and Dawnpaw started to think.

_6 moons is when you become an apprentice.. but there's no one to do their ceremony! _

Nightpaw coughed, and Dawnpaw whirled around. They started to eat in silence.

Dawnpaw looked up at the sky. She had suddenly felt exhausted once she had finished eating. There was enough time for a small nap before the gathering. Sighing, she stretched out, and quickly fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

_The fiery tom from her previous dream was standing in front of her. Dawnpaw looked around. She was in a bright clearing, and there were multiple cats surrounding it, cats with stars in their fur. After a few seconds of silence, Dawnpaw worked up the nerve to speak. "Why am I here? Are you going to tell me where the warriors are?" She asked. The ginger tom chuckled, and a sandy-tan colored she-cat sighed. "Young cats these days." She snorted. The tom ignored her. "Dawnpaw, your group needs a leader. We can not detect the rest of your clan, and we fear the worst. Young warrior, you will be that leader." _

_Dawnpaw gasped. "I'm an apprentice! Not a warrior or a leader!" She protested. _

"_Hush!" The sandy she-cat ordered. Dawnpaw nodded meekly. _

"_With this life I give you acceptance. The ability to accept others, even if they are different. I myself was a kittyp-" _

"_We don't need your life story! This is about Dawnpaw!" A cat yowled. The ginger tom shrugged, faking indifference, then pressed his nose to the apprentice's. A jolt like she had never felt before ran through her body, and she had to fight to stay standing. The tan she-cat walked up. "With this life I give you humor. It will help you lead your clan through dark times." Another jolt, but this time the apprentice was prepared. It was more gentle than the last one. A tiny black kit walked up. Dawnpaw paused, confused. "I'm Pantherkit! What was I supposed to say?" The kit said, turning to the crowd. A dark gray she-cat prompted, "With this life.." Pantherkit nodded. "Oh, yeah!" He turned back to the apprentice. Dawnpaw bent down, and he touched her nose. "With this life I give you empathy. Everyone thinks differently. Well, except me and my sister, Leopardkit." He added. Dawnpaw smiled, even as the powerful jolt went through her. _

_This went on, Dawnpaw recieving lives for Love, Respect, Modesty, Wisdom, Determination, and Energy. "Thank you." Dawnpaw said, dipping her head to the crowd. They started chanting, "Dawnstar! Dawnstar!" The ginger tom came up. "As well as that, we are aware you never got your warrior name. Your name shall be Dawnfrost!" He called. The crowd changed their chant. "Dawnfrost! Dawnstar! Dawnfrost! Dawnstar!" Dawnfrost smiled. _

Sunpaw shook her awake. "Dawnpaw! Gathering tonight!" He called. Dawnpaw leapt up. "Come on, Thunderclan!" She shouted. All of the cats ran up to her as she walked out of the clearing. Sugar was keeping up pretty well, and they soon reached the tree bridge. Dawnpaw grinned as she remembered all the stories about FourTrees. "One at a time!" Dawnpaw ordered. The rogues leapt easily across, as did most of the apprentices. Willowpaw was back with the kits, and Dawnpaw was waiting by her. Dawnpaw picked up Reedkit and, stepping onto the bridge, flung him to the other side, where Sunpaw caught him and set him down. They did the same thing with the rest of the kits, and then they crossed safely. Dawnpaw fell back into the lead, Sugar beside her.

They emerged into the clearing, and it looked sad. There were so few cats! Dawnpaw ran up to where Featherpaw was, with two other apprentices. "Dawnpaw! Glad you could make it!" She cheered. Dawnpaw smiled. "Oh, Dawnpaw, this is Heatherpaw of Windclan and Ashpaw of Shadowclan." Featherpaw said, introducing them to each other. The apprentices politely nodded at each other. Heatherpaw started to speak. "Did you guys sleep before the gathering?" The other three apprentices nodded. "Did you guys have.. strange dreams?" She asked. Once again, all the cats nodded. Dawnpaw shyly spoke, "I met a ginger tomcat from StarClan, and a little kit named Pantherkit. They gave me nine lives." She said sheepishly.

"Me, too!" Heatherpaw sighed, glad she was not the only one.

"I honestly thought it was just a dream, but it was so vivid!" Ashpaw said.

Featherpaw grinned. "That means that we get to sit up there." She exclaimed, gesturing to a tall boulder. "Highrock." Ashpaw breathed.

"Let's go!" The Windclan leader cheered, already running towards it. Featherpaw was right behind her, and Dawnpaw was racing over the ground, enjoying the wind blowing through her fur. Ashpaw followed a little more hesitantly, worried that Starclan would be angry. "We call this gathering to order!" Featherpaw yowled, catching all cat's attention. Dawnpaw stepped up beside her. "We have all received nine lives from StarClan!" She said, quieter than Featherpaw's yowl. There were cheers from below. "We must decide what to do. We will confer up here, and you may share stories and skills." Ashpaw ordered.

"We will survive!" Heatherpaw yowled happily. The cats below cheered loudly and started talking. Dawnpaw turned to the other leaders. "What's stopping us from being normal clans? We can elect deputies and medicine cats, and make apprentices and warriors." Dawnpaw said, shrugging. Heatherpaw smiled. "That's a good idea…" Ashpaw nodded. "But we don't have many cats." Heatherpaw continued.

"Actually, the clans have survived with less cats than this, and we are all strong, young cats who can hunt and fight." Featherpaw pointed out.

"True." Heatherpaw agreed.

"So it's settled?" Featherpaw asked. Dawnpaw shook her head.

"One last thing! We need to help each other. Not like hunting for each other, but a peace treaty. We'll meet every half moon for a gathering, instead of every moon, and report threats, and other things that we would be vulnerable to. And, if something threatens the existence of an entire clan, we should unite against it."

The other leaders nodded, seeing the reason in this. The new rules were announced to the clans, and they separated once again.

_**Yeah, She's the leader. I'm guessing most twolegs expected this? Okay, so this might be the last update in December, because we have family over. Happy holidays, Seasons greetings, and anything i'm forgetting!**_


	17. AUTHORS NOTE, AGAIN

_**Guys, may I just point out that I feel like a very bad person right now? I completely have forgotten what's going on in this story, so i'm rereading it in hopes I can figure out what I was thinking... Hope to get a chapter out before June 15th. Stay safe! Thanks, bye.**_

_**~~Dawny (The guilty human in the corner)**_


	18. Chapter 18: Sorry it's short

_**FreeEcho: I read every single one of your reviews, and I literally couldn't stop smiling. My brother looked at me like I was the weirdest thing he had ever encountered.. I always value your reviews, no matter how late they are. Thank you so much!**_

_**Kuroimori: First of all, I apologize if I spelled your username wrong.. Secondly, thank you. (:**_

_**AND HERE GOES! Um, hope you enjoy, sorry it's short!**_

"Dawn_star_!? Why didn't you tell us this?!" Sunpaw demanded, nudging his sister off balance. Dawnstar ignored him. _He's so obnoxious! My name is Dawnpaw! _(Ha-ha! Tell that to the narrator, Dawnstar!) Sunpaw sighed as Dawnpaw(Star) pulled ahead to talk to Sugar.

She raced into the clearing happily, landing on HighRock as she gracefully leapt into the air. "Cats of Thunderclan and others, gather here beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" Dawnstar yowled. The confused cats formed a half circle at the bottom of the boulder. "I have important business to attend to. First of all, I'd like to extend an invitation to the rogues to join Thunderclan." Her words were met with silence, until Sugar started to speak.

"I would like to accept your generous offer. I owe Littlekit my life, and I enjoyed traveling with you guys. I would like to join Thunderclan." Moon stood over by his sister, his eyes showing a silent agreement. Cara looked up at Dawnstar regretfully.

"I'm sorry, Dawnpaw. I told my brother I would come back. If he were here, we would take you up on your offer, but I have to go back."

"I understand. If, once you two are reunited, you would like to join, you will always be welcome."

Everyone murmured in sympathy and agreement as Cara left the clearing. Apple started speaking, "I- I would like to stay, but I don't think I'd be of much use..." Dawnstar reassured her, "Don't worry about that. You're welcome here, no matter what."

Apple smiled gratefully.

"Now, would any of our new clanmates like to take a clan name?" Dawnstar asked. Sugar stepped forward.

"I would, if possible, like to take the name Sugarheart." She said quietly. Dawnstar nodded.

"Sugarheart! Sugarheart! Sugarheart! Sugarheart!" Dawnstar led the chant.

Moon looked utterly shocked, but cheered nonetheless.

"Next orders of business. Many of you have proven your worth over and over again on this journey, and deserve your warrior names. I have already received mine, and you all deserve it as much, if not more, than I do. Sunpaw, come forward, please."

Sunpaw walked to the bottom of the stone, where he sat quietly.

"From this day on, you shall be known as Sunstorm. ThunderClan honors your loyalty and strength." Sunstorm licked his chest fur, embarrassed.

"Willowpaw! From this day on, you will be known as Willowstone. Thunderclan honors your kindness and empathy."

"Nightpaw, from this day on, you will be known as Nightheart. Thunderclan honors your devotion and skill."

Nightheart blushed a deep shade of crimson, and the clan started to chant the names of the new warriors. After a polite span of cheering, Dawnstar started speaking again.

"I have one last announcement before I let you all rest. Sugarheart, I invite you to take the position of deputy." Sugarheart gasped, then smiled.

"If you believe I would do well, then I accept."

Dawnstar nodded.

"Clan dismissed."

Dawnstar watched as her clanmates went into the dens, curling up in the stale moss. Littlekit still sat in the clearing, and glanced up at Dawnstar. Dawnstar bounded down, landing neatly beside the kit.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Well," Started Littlekit, "I was wondering who the medicine cat would be."

Dawnstar smiled. "You, of course, once you are old enough to become an apprentice!" She purred. Littlekit glanced up in surprise.

"But who'll give me my medicine cat name, then?" Littlekit asked worriedly. Dawnstar hesitated for a moment.

"If the clan comes back, then you'll be just like any other medicine cat apprentice… And if they don't… I don't know. There are a lot of things I don't know."

Littlekit nudged her leader comfortingly. "You're the smartest cat I know."

"Thanks, Littlekit. Now go get some sleep." Dawnstar purred.

_**Okay, I know this was a much shorter chapter than normal, and I apologize for that! **_**_**Thank you to anyone who reviewed, and... Yeah. Oh, right, the question of the chapter! *facepalm* I didn't think of one beforehand, so, how about... OOH, now I have two!**_**

_**Who do you think the ginger tom cat was in her dream (9 lives)? This happened in an earlier chapter... **_

_**And how are you coping with quarantine and (for only some of us) E-Learning?**_

_**Anyways, thanks for reading, please review! And if you have time, please read Blood Ties, my new story..**_

_**Oh, and thank you to those of you who suggested names, either in PM or review. (There were a lot more who wanted to PM me than I had thought...)**_

_**~Dawny**_


	19. Chapter 19: Still short, my apologies

_**FreeEcho: I already answered part of your review on my review.. But, for the other part: I'm doing well, just a bit fed up with e-learning. I've been keeping busy by reading (49 books since our school closed), writing, sewing masks (mainly to donate) and growing pumpkins. Thanks for asking! (:**_

_**Kuroimori: Yup, it was Firestar. And I agree, quarantine is boring. **_

_**Are ya'll ready for this? It's the next chappie!**_

Dawnstar awoke early to a shuffling noise outside of her den.

"Good morning, Moon." She said with a smile.

"Good morning, Dawnstar. I was wondering if I could have a clan name?" He asked. Dawnstar nodded.

"Of course! I'll call a clan meeting in a bit, alright?" Moon smiled,

"Thank you."

Dawnstar wandered around camp, surveying what needed to be done. She started making a list in her head.

_Clearing out old moss. Gathering new moss. Making nests. Hunting. Oh, wow, this is going to be difficult. _

"Sugar!" She called, spotting the she-cat across the clearing. Sugarheart purred and bounded over. "It's Sugarheart, remember?" She said in a teasing purr. Dawnstar sighed.

"Sorry, Sugar_heart._ Anyway, would you be willing to lead the crew that's cleaning up the camp to make it suitable for living here?"

Sugarheart nodded. "Of course. Which cats?"

"You can choose. Obviously the kits have to help, though."

"Okay. I'll also take Willowstone, Moon and Nightheart, alright?"

Dawnstar nodded, then bounded up onto Highrock.

"Cats of ThunderClan, gather beneath Highrock for a clan meeting!" She yowled, watching as the cats all padded out of wherever they had been sleeping.

"First of all, one of our members has requested a clan name. Moon, come forward." She watched as he stepped up. "From this day on, you will be known as Moonleaf."

The clan chanted his new name.

"Now, we must assemble patrols. Cinderkit, Reedkit, Littlekit, and Moonleaf are with Sugarheart, helping to clean up the camp. Apple will go with Willowstone to mark the borders, as well as learning where they're located. Willowstone, you remember where our borders lay?"

"Never forgot them, Dawnstar." Willowstone said happily.

"And we also need fresh-kill. Willowstone's patrol, once they finish marking borders, can either rest or hunt. Sunstorm and I will hunt after helping clean up camp for a bit. Any objections or questions?" She asked. No one spoke.

"Good! Okay, now head out."

"Dawnstar! Can you join Littlekit and Nightheart gathering moss? Cinderkit and Reedkit, have Sunstorm teach you how to make nests. Moonleaf, you and I are gathering brambles to patch up the walls." Sugarheart commanded, starting to rip vines of brambles off of a bush. Dawnstar nodded, admiring the way she gave orders so flawlessly. Littlekit followed Dawnstar obediently to a large, mossy tree, Nightheart trailing behind them.

"You know how to collect moss, right?" Dawnstar asked as Littlekit stared at the tree in awe.

"I think so." Littlekit said hesitantly, before clawing some moss off perfectly.

"Excellent, Littlekit!" Dawnstar said with a purr.

"Nightheart, come help us." Dawnstar said, turning around. For a moment she thought she saw sadness in his gaze, but it disappeared so quickly she was sure she had imagined it. They gathered moss in silence, and by the end they had a pile large enough to hide a warrior in.

"I think this is enough." Dawnstar said, tucking a large wad of moss under her chin. They set it outside of the nursery, then went back to collect the rest.

"Good job!" Sugarheart exclaimed when she saw the pile. "Littlekit, you go help your littermates. Sunstorm is very much enjoying his job, so why don't you two go hunting?" The she-cat said to Nightheart and Dawnstar.

"Okay, if it's alright with Dawnstar." Nightheart said, glancing over at Dawnstar. Dawnstar nodded, purring.

"Of course! Good luck, Sugarheart!" Dawnstar and Nightheart padded out of the clearing to hunt.

—

_**Meanwhile, in RiverClan**_

Featherstar purred as Mosskit fell into the shallow water.

"Help! I'm drowning!" He squealed, flailing madly.

"Try standing up." Featherstar said, trying not to laugh. Stonekit was laughing hysterically as he paddled a bit away. He was a natural swimmer, and seemed to enjoy it. Mosskit shot his brother a deadly glare.

"Calm down, both of you. Stonekit, come back to shore." Featherstar commanded in a gentle tone. Stonekit ducked under the water.

"Is he drowning?" Mosskit asked, his eyes wide in fear. Featherstar surveyed the surface of the pond uncertainly. Suddenly, Mosskit was pulled under. With a laugh, Featherstar fished the kits out of the water.

"Stonekit, that was not nice." Featherstar sighed. "Now come along, we should be getting back to camp."

"Featherstar! You're back! How did it go?" Silverpaw asked.

"They'll both soon make great swimmers." Featherstar purred, not wanting to hurt either kits' feelings. Silverpaw nodded.

"Borders are mostly marked. The nursery has fresh moss, as does the apprentice den. We're working on the warriors den." Silverpaw reported. Mosskit grinned.

"I'm going to go into the nursery and sleep. Wake me up next moon." Mosskit sighed dramatically, walking towards the nursery with his brother in tow. Featherstar bounded up to the top of a tall tree stump.

"All cats old enough to swim, gather here beneath WillowStump for a clan meeting!"

Featherstar yowled. Neither of the kits came out of the nursery, although Featherstar was sure they were listening attentively.

"First, I would like to congratulate you all on your work rebuilding the camp. Secondly, I wish to make some new warriors." Featherstar purred at the looks on the apprentice's faces.

"Silverpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Silvermist. RiverClan honors your grace and intelligence. _**(FreeEcho)**_ Dappledpaw, from this day on you shall be known as Dappledleaf _**(DappledLeafTheBootiful)**_."

The cats chanted the new names, the kits' voices carrying from inside the nursery.

Streampaw, the medicine cat apprentice smiled and cheered for the new warriors.

"Clan dismissed."

_**Thank you to FreeEcho and **__**Kuroimori for REVIEWING!**_

_**Satisfactory? Um, here's this chappie.. Yeah. **_

_**What's your favorite warrior name? (Doesn't matter which chapter it's from)**_

_**Also, please check out DappledLeafTheBootiful's poems, FreeEcho's stories, and just, in general, the awesome writers out there... Stay safe!**_

_**Thanks for reading, please review! Also please vote on the poll on my page.**_


End file.
